El tiempo es el obstáculo mas grande
by Darknes2920
Summary: Porque parece como si hasta el mismo universo se rehusara a dejarlo estar junto a ella, el estaba dispuesto a derrotar al mismisimo universo por estar junto a esa persona... Uni...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaime**r: Katekyo Hitman reborn! no me pertenece es de a Akira Amano :)

* * *

Tsuna recostado en su cama pensaba en esos bellos momentos que paso en el futuro con uni, lamentándose el no poder estar junto a ella por la edad dado que uni era 10 años menor que el entonces pensó que le encantaría poder vivir en ese futuro donde no tiene ninguna restricción hacia uni pero al saber que esto es imposible intenta olvidar todo lo que tenia en su mente en ese instante.

"De todos modos ella jamás se fijaría en mí, después de ver lo que paso con gamma lo dudo mucho"

Además de esto por la cabeza del joven decimo vongola habían demasiados pensamientos confusos lanzando todos estos por la borda el joven cae en un profundo sueño, a la mañana siguiente despierta por los ruidos de lambo y gokudera cuando alza la mirada logra ver la bazooka de los 10 años cayendo sobre el, lo ultimo que escucho fue a gokudera gritar

"DÉCIMO!" espero a que el décimo de 10 años en el futuro apareciera pero nada ni rastro de el al ver esto gokudera se preocupa por lo que le paso a su preciado jefe

Intentando lanzarse a la bazooka el también, se da cuenta que ya no queda munición.

-Mientras tanto con tsuna-

Se despertaba confundido, con un leve dolor en la cabeza, se da cuenta de que esta en el escondite vongola tirado en el suelo, esto le trae recuerdos buenos y a la vez malos.

De Repente de uno de los pasillos escucha venir a dos personas hablando

Sobre todos los problemas que tenían cuando se fija eran uni y kyoko al ver al joven décimo vongola ambas rien y uni pregunta al décimo

"¿otro accidente con la bazooka de los 10 años de lambo-chan?"

Al escuchar esto el décimo sonríe y asiente con la cabeza mientras se ruboriza por la belleza de uni, la cual nunca podría alcanzar.

Al haber pasado los 5 minutos y no regresar al pasado comienza a cuestionarse sobre el funcionamiento de la bazooka.

Mientras esta sumido en sus pensamientos no se da cuenta de que algo o alguien lo observa

"hm, por fin llegas Sawada Tsunayoshi.

¿Quien es esta persona y porque esperaba la llegada del Joven Decimo jefe vongola

y que había pasado con el décimo vongola del futuro porque no llego al pasado?

* * *

Mi primer fic se que puede ser que sea muy malo y tal vez no lo continué porque fue como si solo hubiera sido un flash de inspiración y luego desapareciera :(

Estoy intentando escribir el capitulo 2 pero supongo que tardare para encontrar mi inspiracion perdida pero espero que me salga bien y no esperaba que le gustara a alguien :,)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: KHR y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Amano

* * *

-En el presente con Gokudera-

Sin saber que hacer el joven auto-proclamado mano derecha del décimo.

Solo se le ocurre hablarle a Reborn y explicarle la situación

"Reborn-san el décimo fue disparado por la Bazooka de la vaca estúpida y ya han pasado más de 5 minutos y no ha vuelto"

Al escuchar esto Reborn pone una mueca de preocupación y recuerda lo que pasó la última vez que viajaron al futuro.

"De acuerdo envía la Bazooka de los 10 años a el cuartel general de Vongola para que revisen si su funcionamiento es correcto"

El joven Asiente mientras corre a enviarles la Bazooka a la central Vongola

-En el futuro-

Tsuna se dirige a preguntar a Shoichi si él ha tenido algo que ver con que no pueda volver o si lo puede devolver al presente

"Hola Shoichi-kun"

"Oh ¿Tsunayoshi-kun que haces aquí?"

"Eso quisiera saber yo, ¿tu maquina ha tenido algo que ver?

"no lo creo yo desactive la máquina del tiempo cuando termino la pelea con Byakuran"

"entonces quien me impide volver al pasado"

Irie Shoichi se queda pensativo y luego de salir de sus pensamientos le dice al joven Sawada Tsunayoshi que se relaje en una de las habitaciones mientras el investiga lo que no lo deja volver al pasado,

Ya en su habitación el joven estaba preocupado pero a la vez muy feliz por poder pasar tiempo con esa persona…**Uni.**

En la mañana…

Todos estaban comiendo su desayuno tranquilamente, pero **Uni** estaba mirando solo a una persona

Mientras la veía Tenia una sonrisa hermosa en su cara

"_Sawada-san…_"

* * *

**Bueno capitulo 2 seguro que no es muy bueno...pero sigo sin recuperar mi inspiracion... :( se fue muy...muy lejos.**


End file.
